


Secret Santa

by StarryOfThy



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, Short One Shot, Shyness, Vava cannot talk to X without dying inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryOfThy/pseuds/StarryOfThy
Summary: Vava didn't even know what really happened on Christmas before he met X. Now, he goes above and beyond for the holidays.In secret, of course.
Relationships: VAVA | Vile/X, X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kosei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosei/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maverick Hunter Vava](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055718) by [Kosei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosei/pseuds/Kosei). 



To say he was nervous was an understatement.

Vava had never truly seen the appeal of Christmas before. Christmas was about family and giving, about spending time with those you love. Those were mostly human things, so it wasn’t like a lot of Reploids had those kinds of moments with each other. He was like most everyone else, and he had been okay with that. No one had ever gone out of their way to get him anything for the holidays, so it never even crossed his mind.

But even here at the checkout, he looked like he was going to have a breakdown.

He’d spent an uncomfortably long amount of time picking this out, and he still wasn’t 100% sure about whether or not X would like it.

X, the Commander of the 17th Unit, S-Class Hunter, and Vava’s first friend.

His only friend, in fact. So that made this all the more important.

The cashier scanned the item, she glanced up at the reploid, who wore a heavy black jacket, jeans, and combat boots, an outfit he had picked out with his superior. “Last minute Christmas shopping, huh?”

Her question caught him off guard and Vava stammered to find an answer. “U-uh- Um… Y-yeah, you c-c-could say that…”

She grinned slightly, a soft laugh escaping her. “Got a lot of those today. 10,000 Zenny.”

“M-mmhmm…” The Hunter fumbled for his wallet, handing her the money awkwardly and taking the small bag she’d placed the gift in.

“Thank you, and have a Merry Christmas!” She cheers, sounding all the more rehearsed as he rushed out with a small wave, burning with embarrassment.

\---

He didn’t even think he should bother wrapping X’s present. The box was small, and he didn’t have any wrapping paper, or even a bag, other than the one he bought it in. The white velvety box trembled in his hand, shaking as he walked through the Hunter Base. He was looking for X.

Of course, his anxiety was making this task harder than it should be. What if X didn’t like it? What if he hated it, and he didn’t want to be his friend anymore? He’d be all alone again, and he couldn’t stand being alone. He needed X. Maybe he shouldn’t give it to him at all.

No, that would be 10,000 Zenny down the drain. X was kind and understanding, if he gave it to him and he didn’t like it, the blue hunter wouldn’t abandon him.

… Would he?

God damn his self-conscious selfish need for X. It made the anxiety worse.

Well, there is also his emergency Plan B.

Which was also cowardly.

He’d heard of something called ‘Secret Santa’. Now, technically, this had nothing to do with Santa, but it was a gift from an anonymous person. He’d heard about it, and again, it never crossed his mind as something he would do.

But now he was resorting to it to preserve his relationship with his superior.

He facepalmed in the hall, a dull clunk of his hand on his helmet. ‘This is stupid… I’m stupid, I can’t even give X a little gift.’ It was shameful, being this sad.

Vava must look like the biggest moron to anyone with context.

Secret Santa, huh? How would he give it to him in secret, anyhow?

\---

Since he wasn’t high enough rank to enter the S-Class lounge, which then led to the S-Class rooms, including X’s, Vava made his way to the meeting rooms, which split off into small offices. Commander Sigma’s was in a different part of the base, which made it more distinct from these ones. The Commanders of Units got their own offices too; That meant he could leave the gift in here, and X could find it later in his office.

For some reason, it was really easy to get to. No meetings were going on, and no real security on the office doors. At least, not X’s, it could have been unlocked.

Thankfully, X was not there. Vava let out a sigh of relief as he stepped inside, his trembling easing slightly. Perfect, he could leave the gift right on the desk to be found later.

The office was more lighthearted than any he’d seen before. Of course, that suited X in every way. It was festive, too, a little ceramic pine tree with sparkling lights shifted hues as he stared at it, and little cut-outs of a pudgy man with a white beard in a red and white suit and hat hung from the shelves. LED lights were glowing on the very edges of the blue hunter’s neat desk, and a little sticky note was left on his desk. As Vava leaned over the maple wood desk, he made out the words, ‘Sorry I’m not here, celebrating Christmas! XOXO’.

The purple armored Reploid’s cheeks burned, even though he highly doubted that the message was for him. He was still glad that he wasn’t in here so see him in his turmoil.

Setting the box next to the note, Vava turned on his heels. “I did it… X got a present from me, I actually did it…” He whispered to himself.

Even if it was the most cowardly thing he’s ever done.

X didn’t know it was him, but at the very least, he got something from someone. That counted, right?

He didn’t think much about it. He just left quickly, his flustered face nearly visible under the protective shadow of his visor.

\---

“Merry Christmas, X!” “Happy Holidays!” “Oh, he’s already going back to work?” “He’s the commander, just pipe down! He’s the best hunter we have.”

“Okay, okay, guys, calm down. I just have some paperwork I need to finish, or Sigma will be on my tail.” The blue armored Reploid laughed, adjusting his Santa hat as he walked into his office. His unit all said their last goodbyes and ‘Merry Christmas’ as the door shut behind him.

X let out a soft sigh as he smiled. Sometimes, just sometimes, he considered those childish hunters for their cause, but it’s not worth dragging someone that’s bound to die into it.

Besides, he was fine just giving them a little party and leaving it at that.

Walking around to his swivel chair and sitting with a thump, as he was getting comfortable for his work, he spotted something different out of the corner of his eye; a small, white velvet box resting beside the note he had left anyone looking to have a private conversation with him. He can’t remember how many ‘private conversations’ he and Zero had in here…

… Back to the box. It must have been a jewelry box, which he was familiar with seeing frequently enough. He reached for both it and the note, crumpled the paper in his hand, and dropped it into his trash can. Zero was in Maverick Hunter's custody and in a holding cell, and he couldn’t get out even if he wanted to. It was torture, being unable to see each other on such a wonderful holiday, but it was a sacrifice they needed to make for their cause.

So who would bring him jewelry, of all things? He had gotten a lot of gifts today, most were just little nick nacks, maybe something worth more than 400 Zenny. So this was a surprise, though not the least bit unpleasant.

Maybe Zero would be a bit jealous, but he’d make it up to the blonde terror he loved.

He was already pretty curious about its contents, so he decided to humor the notion of someone’s shyness in simply leaving him an anonymous gift. It was cute, how someone was so shy that they couldn’t bring themselves to face him with the gift. Slowly, he lifted the lid of the box.

And gasped, eyes widening. It was… beautiful…

Two wings, intercity detailed silver feathers studded with what he presumed to be diamond, the clear gems shimmering in the light. They were tucked into a heart-shape, the chain hooped through a ring between them. He was stunned, the action of even gifting him such a beautiful trinket was unimaginable. He felt so… happy, and even a bit disappointed that he didn’t know who was the one that gifted him.

If he did, he’d definitely ask them to join if they felt this level of devotion to him.


End file.
